


【白快】错过航班

by siwasu



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwasu/pseuds/siwasu
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito
Kudos: 19





	【白快】错过航班

抹茶味刚出现时，他们刚经过一家面包店，法国的点心素来以精巧出名，浓郁奶油香味扑鼻，抹茶蛋糕香甜可口。  
黑羽毫无察觉，两手空空插着口袋，被白马控制甜食摄入的他目不斜视地从面包店门口路过，同时脸上露出恰到好处的心痛表情，确保随身的狠心侦探君能够看见。  
魔术师的计划永不出错——在脚步迈出面包店前，他的胳膊被白马拽住了。  
黑羽带着无辜的灿烂笑意扭头，然后看到了，完全和想象不同的、表情凝重的白马。  
“？”  
黑羽眨了眨眼，难得搞不清状况。  
白马见状叹了口气，怪盗的敏锐限于大多表演时刻，而日常生活的黑羽，完全是对自身不怎么关心的迟钝鬼。  
白马牵住黑羽的手，刚走没几步就被完全不配合的某人绊住脚。  
“喂喂，这不是登机方向吧？”  
白马默不作声地叹气，转身凑到黑羽耳边。  
“还没有察觉到吗，黑羽君？”  
说话的热气全铺在黑羽的耳朵上。  
“抹茶的香味啊。”  
黑羽的脸瞬间涨红，随着白马的这句话，他感觉到了身体上的不对劲。  
逐渐迟钝的理智，脸上升腾的热度，以及后面已经迫不及待开始流出的粘液。  
发情期。  
黑羽下意识地去看行李箱，然后意识到液体的抑制剂已经随最大的箱子送上了托运带。  
这下可糟了啊、黑羽晕晕乎乎地想着，他像是被白马用一句话下了诅咒，瞬间被心痒的热意支配，如同踩在棉花上深一步、浅一脚地跟着白马走了。

白马面带微笑的将一整个行李车寄存给咨询台，气定神闲地拉着他现在格外听话的爱人，一步步踩着警告外人的红茶香，走进贵宾专用的休息室。  
并且将偌大的房间在里面上了锁。

“尊敬的白马探、黑羽快斗旅客，航班BA006即将关闭登机，请尽快到达……”  
尽管在法国带了近一周，黑羽还是听不懂卷着舌头的法语，高温的大脑同样拒绝录入英文口语。  
贵宾室的广播从耳内穿过，黑羽迷迷糊糊的仰着头，任由白马埋头在自己的喉结处舔舐，衣服扔了满地，双腿光裸扣在白马的腰上，随着埋在身体里的手指动作轻颤。  
完全是渴求的模样啊，黑羽君。白马垂下眼，不轻不重地张嘴轻轻咬了一口，然后换来了爱人更加热情的战栗。  
手指像是泡在一池温水里，粘液源源不断地从指尖流到指根，又顺着掌心淌下，白马抽出手，软肉瑟缩着挽留，广播里混上粘腻水声。  
白马覆在双目失神的黑羽耳边，身后扣住的双腿随着他前倾的动作锁的更紧，他带着笑意，将性器送进这句已经滚烫的身体，错过黑羽吐在舌尖的炽热叹息。  
用伦敦诗的咏叹调，清晰而缓慢地将重复了一遍又一遍地法国广播一点点翻译给黑羽，说完他含住黑羽的耳垂，把询问用低沉的笑意送入陷进情网的omega。  
“要赶不上飞机了…黑羽君。”  
“啊？”  
灰蓝的眼眸浸满泪水，无意识的望过来，就连出口的应和也不过是本能反应。  
“没事，”白马吻了下懵懵懂懂的黑羽的额头。  
“我申请了航道，我们坐私人飞机回去。”


End file.
